


Lords of the Rings

by Cirilla9



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Celebrimbor Makes Bad Life Choices, Dubious Ethics, F/M, M/M, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Rings of Power, Second Age, Slash, War of the Ring, Worldbuilding, but he'll be happier, dark!Celebrimbor, for a while, really bad, that would ruin the arda probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Celebrimbor coming to the Dark Side AU. That says all. Second Age rewritten.





	1. The Dark Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't find such a verse and I always wanted to read it. It perhaps isn't that great as I would like it to be but it is something at least. I'm super nervous about this chapter, please tell me what you think in comments. 
> 
> Further action should be better.

\- Sauron, - the name was spat with such a venom like Fëanor must have once uttered ‘Morgoth’ with.

Lord of Eregion took an unstable step backward from what was in front of him. The Maia stood there as if nothing had happened, wearing the same white, deceptively pure and fair robes that been his disguise for so long. His eyes still emanated golden glow, his teeth showed in a smirk, only now this smile looked cruel and fake, not like once Celebrimbor had seen it – full of encouragement and warm with genuine affection.

He was still breathtakingly beautiful, his features too perfect for any incarnate, even an elf, even a Vanyar. It was hard to connect this picture of falsely frail and feminine subtlety to a monster Celebrimbor heard stories about. It was hard to believe Annatar, whom he considered the closest friend of recent centuries, whom he let so close to his heart, who was his inseparable work companion – was the same Maia that had murdered king Finrod, that had tortured Maedhros for years and committed countless other despicable acts in the service of his master, Morgoth, the Black Foe of the World.

\- Sauron, - he repeated fainter the terrible statement because as much as he would like to deny it, he knew it was real.

All the half-truths, secrets, disturbing slips of past years connected in his mind: him coming from the East, his strange company of men and animals alike, the way he talked about Valar like he knew more than a Maia should and how he not cowered before their majesty properly. It all made perfect yet terrible sense now as all elements of a puzzle clicked together, linked with one cursed name, showing an undeniable fact.

Galadriel was right not to trust him, Gil-Galad was right not to let him inside his realm. Tyelperinquar was naïve for doing both.

Annatar fixed him with an intent stare as if trying to see his convictions and feelings deep inside and perhaps he could have done such a thing, read the elf like an open chart if not for the turmoil that wrecked Celebrimbor from within, mingling all his thoughts in a disarray so great that he himself didn’t know what to think anymore. He felt so many contradicting emotions - rage, helplessness, sense of betrayal, frustration, disappointment – that they lost their original taste. He couldn’t even tell if they were directed at the disciple of Morgoth standing before him or at himself for letting this happen for such a long time and not noticing earlier.

When Annatar… when Sauron - reminded himself Celebrimbor with masochistic thrill - spoke up, it was colored with uncertainty.

\- Was I mistaken, Tyelpe? – he started quietly, the pet name rolling softly from his tongue like it did so many times before. – Are you not ready to throw away what limits you, leave all baseless restrictions behind you? Take the wider perspective, Tyelpe!, as I once did. See through the Valar’s lies, don’t be afraid to reach for the truth. All the prohibitions are made up and imposed by them. And these rules are not for incarnates’ sake! This is just a feeble excuse for what it truly is: the Valar just want to maintain the status quo. This is the world in which they rule, in which have the most power – no wonder they want to keep it that way.

But the Arda is not theirs. They don’t even see what is happening here, nor does it bother them. They sit far away hid behind the high mountain range which they had raised to separate themselves from the world that has grown not to their liking. They made it quite clear through all the ages that they don’t care for these lands nor about who’s living here and in what conditions.

Though we, Tyelpe, we’re here. Here is the real world, the only that matters. Not their fake untouchable perfection behind the sea but these bloodied lands, the imperfect Arda Marred that need someone to fix it, to guide and improve it. Why have you stayed on these shores? Why had your grandfather sailed here?

Annatar raised a hand as Celebrimbor opened his mouth to say something, indicating he wasn’t done yet.

\- You wanted to build a better world, - said Sauron smoothly, answering his own rhetorical question in the way that would lead the conversation where he wanted it to go, preventing Celebrimbor from the opportunity to mention anything about vengeance aimed at Melkor. – You wanted to make this world stronger and more steadfast, mend what the Valar left unfinished and perhaps even raise it far above of what they intended for it. This is what our work, the crafting of the rings, was supposed to help us with. This hasn’t changed, Tyelpe. These are still mine, as well as yours, intentions. Let us shape this world to our liking, made it into a beautiful creation of our own hands that would last unchanged through the ages. Don’t allow your prejudices waste it. What matters one name, what matters my true identity in the face of such a chance? Work together with me for the greatness and glory of Arda!

Valar’s way is not the only one possible. I’d say more: their way isn’t right. Look at how the world that they had created and ruled looks like: the constant fights, conflicts born from pride and the misuse of freedom. All the species bicker with each other, argue and then flow these lands with blood and tears. Once they recover from almost killing each other to extinction, they grab the weapons yet again. Perpetual wars wrecking these countries lead to famine, diseases and further disorder when all the sufficiently firm power above the folk is lost. This could be prevented. If people had a strong leader, someone to guide them, to force them into obedience when needed - things could have been different. Sometimes it is enough to diminish the liberty, to restrict the free will which is used so carelessly by them.

This is what Valar fail to do. Can you not see it, Tyelpe? They are ill-assorted in their role as the leaders, they lose in every situation. Their lack of consequence, the conviction that they know better even though in truth they’re so ignorant and blind to obvious things… They have no idea how to rule the world. Just take a look at their behavior, Tyelpe. They act when they should do nothing and they stay away when they shall intervene. They’re contradicting themselves, making discrepant decisions and then are surprised that it turns out to be another disaster! One time they want to have it all for themselves: just remember about the elves hoarded in Valinor, the dwarves created for Aulë’s amusement, both races treated no better than toys; the next moment, when the things become too tangled for Valar to handle, too complicated for them to manage, they’re just retreating, washing their hands from all of this mess they created and hide between empty phrases of free will.

We will do it differently. We will do it right. How my master have taught me once and how I will teach you now. We will create but not abandon it all once it is done so it could stray away from the original perfect plan and rot left alone on its own. We will design and control incessantly so it will always go according to our will. We will not leave it in the name of a misplaced understanding of freedom of choice. We will watch so it goes in the determined by us track, we will take responsibility for our creation and be guarding it continuously so it will not exceed the borders that we drew for it.

Celebrimbor listened to him attentively, drunk his every word as if enchanted by his speech – and maybe Sauron had used some spell on him or maybe this was just the natural, innate feature of any words coming from a Maia that took part in creation of the world itself. 

Now the Lord of Eregion shook his head, trying to break out from under this charm and sort his own thoughts, formulate them in a shape that could be expressed outwardly.

\- Your words rang true in my mind, I can’t find a mistake in your reasoning. One argument derives clearly from the previous one, and you present them and put together like you were raising a solid construction. I cannot notice a stain in the integrity of it all. It fits together perfectly and sounds reasonable…

Yet the heart rebels at what you say, warns that you drop lies among your speech like the droplets of venom, just as small and just as deadly. You hid them creatively, you sneak them among the words of truth so cautiously that I cannot notice how you do it and when exactly. But they are there, of that I am sure. What you say sounds cogently but _feels_ wrong.

For what end you’re heading? Would you take away free will from the children of Eru, their most precious gift from their Father? Aside from being morally unacceptable this is just plain impossible.

Furthermore, at the excuse of complaining about the world under Valar’s rule, you place yourself in their position. You think yourself better suiting for the leadership of the world? A Maia – with an elf at his side – claiming the power that belongs to creatures far more greater! Eru himself put them in that role, this is not your place, not anyone’s place, to usurp that power. We are too weak for that, too simple. Only a Valar mind can comprehend all the world and laws ruling it. Only they understand Eru’s intentions properly.

Yet you imply that you, or Melkor, would be better as a creator of the world than Eru himself! This is heresy, Annatar.

Everything, everything you say about Morgoth sounds like someone hit the wrong chord in a melody. How can you defy he was evil? He was the incarnation of evil! If he were as good as you paint him, why would my grandfather swear to kill him? Why would my whole family chase him thorough the ages, wedge a war against him, seek to bring him to justice?

 - And your grandfather is known for such a sane and reasonable actions! – cut in Sauron, eyes sparking with anger for the first time. – Exiles from Valinor are still crowding these mortal edges, unable to return to their paradise. The sea folk still tremble at the mention of Fëanor’s name or the image of an eight pointed star. Fëanor’s decisions and actions have wreaked havoc for centuries and still cause disturbance. He ruined your how your family is perceived for eternity. Do you think they are able to look at you free of his shadow? They see and judge you through your ancestor, as it always has been, as it always will be. Haven’t you notice in what disrespect they hold you every time you visit your cousin’s lands? Have you failed to see their enmity? They’d stabbed you in the back if not the High King’s orders.

\- So now you claim I shall unlash revenge on them all? Punish them for their just rage, the only reasonable reaction to what my family did to them? Shall I become the true successor of my heritage, slaughtering each and every who disagrees with me?

Annatar- Sauron measured him with a thoughtful glance.

\- No, - he said softly, simply. – You don’t want the power even though it shall belong to you by all measures. You should rule all the remaining Noldor; you, the descendant of the oldest branch of royal family. Not the impostor from the seaside, certainly not your aunt, more Sinda than a Noldo, in looks, bearing and blood alike.

But you’ve already gained the power far greater than theirs, even though you stubbornly deny it, titling yourself with the humble ‘lord’ though in reality you have more influence than the High King and the rulers of Lothlórien. It is you to whom the legations from afar countries head to; it is you around whom all the politics of Middle Earth circulate; you’re the only one that dwarves trade with without a single complain after years filled with mutual distrust and racism between your two folks.

What I am asking of you is to continue this great work of yours. You already shape the world to your liking, making it a better place. What I am offering you is the tool to make your labor easier, faster, more effective. This is what you originally wanted from our alliance, is it not? The idea behind the Ring of Powers wasn’t mine alone.

\- I didn’t know back then who I am working with.

\- Does this knowledge change so much? Am I that irredeemable in your eyes? You had a long time to get to know me. Have I ever failed you during that time? Have I ever not meet your expectations?

_You exceeded them_ , came the unwilling thought to Celebrimbor’s mind and he quickly waved it away.

\- And now, when you know the truth, when there is nothing more between us to separate us, no more lies, no more barriers – now you’ll turn away from me?

\- You sound hurt when you say I think you unredeemable yet how can I think differently of you, Sauron?

Celebrimbor felt the unholy stab of satisfaction as at this word Maia’s gold eyes flashed anger and, stuffed behind the rage carefully, almost unnoticeable, genuine hurt. Celebrimbor pressed the sore point.

-You’ve earned that name just as your master did his. You’ve tortured, killed, violated for centuries. The whole First Age is filled with your despicable acts. How many Noldor have you killed yourself? How many of them you tortured in the dungeons of Angband, how many have you sentenced to the life in lightless pits?

You may argue you’ve only fulfilled Morgoth’s orders. You may claim he forced you into obedience, that you were afraid of him… but you aren’t free of his impact even now. It is clear in all your bearing, when you speak about him you don’t cringe with fear, no, on contrary:  your eyes alight with passion, with genuine devotion. You speak with faith and longing. You’re still his, you can’t change it. You don’t even want or try it. You still carry out his plan still, even after all these years that he’s defeated, never to raise again.

Deny it, tell me I’m wrong in that matter, convince me that you’re truly changed and maybe, just maybe I’d think about your proposal.

\- I won’t deny it.

If Celebrimbor was less astounded, he might have reach for his sword right then, in that moment and try to end it all and for all, take Sauron’s life or gave his while fighting in the name of values and honor, of everything good on this world. But instead, the shock made him hesitate for long enough that the fallen Maia continued his blasphemous speech, his charming words and Celebrimbor fell unto the spell of his rich velvet melodious voice once more. Perhaps that was the moment which sealed his fate forever.

\- I do not wish to deny it, because it would be a lie and I don’t want to build our alliance on a lie. The fundaments must be solid so the accord would not crumble but last through the ages.

Let me tell you a secret instead, a great mystery which few heard before you.

The original plan of Eru assumed the peaceful coexistence of all creation. As you can see – as can see any living individual unless it is kept in the falsely safe shelter the Valar had created across the sea – the world we live in isn’t perfect. It is far from such a state. There is much place for an improvement. I will reveal before you why it is so, so listen carefully, my lord, for these are the words of utter importance.

The first one to stand against Eru was not Melkor but the great smith of Valinor, Aulë. It was him who created the race of dwarves and it was done without Eru’s consent, even without Eru’s knowledge. Have you knew it? Or have the Valar erased this episode from the your bedtime stories in order to preserve their stainless image in the eyes of the unaware Firstborns?

Aulë was the first but not the only one. The others soon followed his ignominious example: Tulkas, Yavanna, Oromë, Námo, Manwë himself; every last one of them besides the only one that remained faithful – Melkor the Great. Yes, Tyelpe, that is their biggest and most guarded secret, the biggest lie of these they keep telling: they are the ones who rejected the way of Eru. They, not Melkor.

Since the very beginning, since the creation of the world they envied Melkor his power, they looked at him and saw clearly he is truly the mightiest among them all and in their hearts jealousy was born. Since the Great Music they schemed and conspired how to throw Melkor off his rightful place as their king so they could expropriate all his power for themselves. It resulted in great wars that were fought before the first elves were born. And even though Melkor was the only one against their odds, he stood up to them, tall, proud and winning all the time.

No, Tyelpe, don’t interfere. I know what you wish to say. You want to argue it was them who won but have you ever wondered why do you have so little information about those times? Why the Valar were always so reluctant to pass more stories from those events? It is so simple you might find it hard to believe. In truth they’re the ones that lost, not Melkor. They retreated to the corner of the world, gathered together in Aman like the cowards that they are and left the rest of the world to Melkor’s dominion.

Melkor was the first one who had approached Eru’s children. Why would it happen that way if it weren’t according to Eru’s plan? My master tried to teach the Firstborns how the world is truly functioning but unfortunately Oromë spied on them, brought the news to other Valar and they scooped Eru’s children to themselves, enslaving them with lies and guarding protectively every scrap of knowledge for fear the elves would overthrow them if they had enough awareness.

I will not refer to you all the disasters that decision has caused for you’ve witnessed them yourself and experienced firsthand. And what was done cannot be undone.

Alas, we still have the power in our hands to reduce the catastrophic effects the Valar’s irresponsible rule has caused; to heal the ill structure of Arda. Perhaps we could even reverse the process of destruction the world is heading to. We still can master the creation. And if we bestow our guidance upon it, we will save hundreds, thousands of beings from the pointless death in another war.

We will bring peace to this world, Tyelpe! All races will work together for the greatness of it, under our uniform rule. We will show them the true purpose, lead them to the light.

Some sacrifices are unavoidable of course. All resistance must be crashed first, those who cannot see the plan of Eru dealt with; the ground cleared out for the new order. But in the end what does it matter if we heal the world through it? These would be only means to an end, like cutting off the infected limb in order to save the whole organism. Ultimately, after we’d win, we’d built the world how Eru had intended it, we will be the ones who’d carry out his plan, always faithful to his purposes.

What would you say to that, Celebrimbor? Will you help me? Will you align with me for the sake of Arda Marred, bring peace and solace to all troubled souls upon it? Will we built the better world together?

Sauron, Annatar, Mairon the Admirable, Maia of so many names reached out with his hand and looked at Lord of Eregion expectantly, though without any hastening.

Celebrimbor’s throat felt dry so he swallowed. Yet when he spoke up, making perhaps the most important choice in his life, his voice still sounded hoarse. His words felt foreign on his own tongue, the meaning they carried overwhelmed him yet they came out far more decisive than he felt himself to be.

\- For the sake of Arda and in the name of making this world a better place, I will.

He reached out with his own hand, put it on Annatar’s instead than on the sword hilt where it had rested till now. Their fingers touched, their palms locked in a grip and the alliance that would influence the future of Arda was formed.

Annatar smiled, looking more relaxed and at peace than during their whole conversation and Celebrimbor saw the true warmth he so loved in this smile again. Not ceasing to smile, Sauron asked smoothly:

\- Now, where are the rings, Tyelpe?


	2. The Harbingers of War

Hemp rope dangled dolefully, swaying in the wind. Upon it the corpse hung. Even though the last posthumous convulsions were gone and the body was stilled now, calmed by the embrace of death, the rope creaked again and again, like a reprobate’s call of anguish. On the wooden bar a crebain has sat, waiting for the hangman to be cut off the rope, the bag slid off his head, so the bird could peck his eyes.

\- Are you sure you want to be here? – asked Annatar.

He looked in concern at Celebrimbor, who was extraordinarily pale, the effect strengthened yet by his dark hair and black mantle flowing down his back and further down to his horse’s croup.

The elf nodded, though his lips were clenched in a hard line. He spoke up only as another prisoner was led toward the gallows.

\- Is that really necessary?

\- Severe punishment is the best punishment, the solitary effective one. Only by it we can retaliate the criminals committing atrocities in a suiting manner. This is the only existing just repayment for the crime, which, by itself, is the disturbance in the order of the Eru’s world. Though it goes even further, my friend! Not only justice is brought this way, by employing such methods.

As he was saying it, the trap in the wooden construction sunk down again, set in motion by executioner’s hand, and the next Man hung down on the rope, his legs kicking out in the air, desperately trying to find purchase; his cry broke off in the middle as the loop tightened around his throat.

Celebrimbor shuddered, thinking of how many spirits they’d wrought from their bodies this day and if the souls would find peace or stay in here, wandering among hills in the form of mist, harassing the living.

Annatar, totally unconcerned by elflike worries, continued his oration.

\- It serves far greater purpose than justice itself. It is directed at future, our future, our ideal world without wars and crimes and disorder. We will eliminate all delinquency, you will see, Tyelpe.

Think of it, these Men hung here today, these criminals, won’t commit a deed against our reign ever again. They’ll cease to be a problem once and for all. Furthermore, look at all the crowd gathered here. They all see what awaits those who disobey us, who dare to act against our laws. They see what the consequences of such behavior are and they’ll think twice before doing it themselves. The simple comparison of gains and losses will win them over for our side.

\- But aren’t they only a mean to an end this way? Shouldn’t all Eru’s creation be treated with due respect? Be an end in itself?

Annatar looked at him askance through his golden beautiful eyes, then made a wide gesture with his arm, indicating the crowd gathered around them.

\- Look, Tyelpe, at the hungry look in their eyes. They crave the bloody spectacles, this is human nature. Trust me, I’d spent quite some time among them. If we didn’t administer the punishment on our won, they’d lynch the criminals themselves, and, if they’d allowed themselves to be carried out by their gory nature, which is almost bound to happen in Men’s case, many innocents would be slaughtered in the process. Before you’d have a time to think what exactly causes it, we’d have riots in the city. Men are weak, easily bend right or left. They are different than Firstborns, closer to the orcs. They need a strong hand to led them, otherwise they won’t listen. They follow only strength and power, attracted to it like moths to flames.

This way we control them, by giving them exactly what they want; keeping their minds occupied with it so they don’t feel the need to plot against us. Their lust for blood is sated.

Moreover, we make sure the justice system stays in our capable hands this way, not being left to the vindictive, unthinking, cruel crowd. Only the state, which means us, should be authorized to use coercive apparatus.

\- How terribly you speak of them, - said Celebrimbor thoughtfully, as his eyes caught the crebains, which covered the pyre of bodies like a dark storm cloud, crowing ominously to call more of their comrades for the eerie feast. Feanorion shook his head, catching up with the thread of his speech. – If they’re really that treacherous savage folk, why do we even alliance with them?

\- Because they’re the easiest to control, - said Sauron as if he was wording a well-known fact. – This is, inter alia, why I have the most Rings for them.

\- But… what about free will?

Annatar forced himself to not to roll his eyes.

\- I thought we established that already, Tyelpe. Some choices are too dangerous to be left for such simple minds to decide. They are limited, they see only the most immediate consequences of a choice and sometimes even not that much. This is why all the more important questions should be taken away from them and passed to someone above them to decide. It is we who shall govern them, show them the only right way to the great purpose.

In fact, this is also a preferable option for them to be hung here today rather than to be free to cause more havoc in the world’s structure. Today we stopped them from damaging any further Eru’s masterful plan and so maybe Eru will find mercy in his heart for them, seeing as their evil deeds were prevented from happening ever again and already punished.

\- I see your point but are there really so many of them?

The pyre of bodies next to the gallows upon which the crebains sat densely was already impressive and the cage of prisoners waiting for their turn was only half emptied.

\- What can I say? The roots of evil reach deep. They have been corrupted by Valar all their lives sometimes. Not everyone is able to see through the veil. They were ensnared by Valar’s lies completely and refuse to forswear their wrong beliefs. It is better to pluck out the weeds than to allow them spoil the healthy rest of the harvest; sometimes it is necessary to cut off the infected limb in order to keep the whole organism alive. As we get rid of those few individuals, we’ll safe thousands from being corrupted. Surely you do agree it is better to sacrifice one in order to safe hundred?

Annatar spoke with such certainty, such conviction, Celebrimbor was tempted to just go for it, take his explanations as granted truths, without any further dwelling on the matter. His friend had an answer already to everything Celebrimbor could think to ask about. And though the responses were convincing there was still something troubling about them, especially as Celebrimbor compared them to the reality they were creating. Or to the disquieting changes in his friend’s behavior when he was enraged by something.

He remembered how ugly the Maia’s features twisted as he told him he gave the Three away for safekeeping; _how his eyes glowed, though not with a creator’s passion that he had witnessed sometimes during their work in a forge, but with a dreadful cruel fire, like the depths of a dragon’s jaw, the fire that burned and killed and had no mercy. How his flowing, charming before, tone of voice screeched with fury._

_“You did what?!”_

_Tyelpe repeated. Sauron turned away from him and when he turned once more toward the elf, his face was the calm and gentle expression of Annatar._

_“Forgive me this outburst but it will make some things quite harder to pull off without all rings gathered.”_

Annatar could always find a way to placate him with words. Presently they were reassuring balm upon his heart but though it was still wrecked with doubts as the next criminals were executed.

The hardest part was to observe an Elf being killed. Ost-in-Edhil grown into a too big city for Celebrimbor to know personally each and every inhabitant but it hurt him nevertheless to witness a citizen’s life taken.

Annatar called them criminals, offenders of public order. They were accused of conspiracy mostly, caught during the act by Annatar’s special group, freshly raised to fight this particular crime especially. The group was led by a man Celebrimbor couldn’t force himself to come to like but even he had to admit the man was effective. (He had described his methods as cruel at first, Annatar insisted on the latter term.) There wasn’t a day in the beginning, a week now, without Annatar’s intelligence network finding someone guilty of scheming.

\- Perhaps some of the new laws we established are too severe? – tried Celebrimbor once more.

\- Everything we do is necessary in order to shape the world to our liking, - answered Annatar, unruffled.

\- But to criminalize the speech, the writing? Implement censorship? Maybe we could loosen some-

\- Speculators are dangerous, Tyelpe! Censorship is crucial to fight them; we have to control what they write, speak, think about us.

\- These are just friendly talks usually, harmless rumors…

\- This is how it starts. Few jokes spoken to one’s acquaintances turn into proclamations declaimed at market squares, twisting the weaker minds with wrong ideas; few written in anger words can be copied in thousands examples and sent to all as pamphlets calling to a resistance. This is how it goes, Tyelpe; it starts innocently but ignore the first symptoms, do not nip the rebellion in the bud and at the next day you have a city drowned in chaos, streets filled with raging crowd chanting that they wish you death.

To control them is a better solution for them as well. During riots someone is bound to be abused, crippled, killed even. The order is the only remedy against violence and the perfect order might be reached only by unquestionable obedience to the ruler.

So it is our duty to control our subjects and this might be achieved by knowing everything about them, their feelings, they thoughts, their opinions about us. Constant vigilance and gathering information lay in our obligations as the those responsible for the well-being of so many.

\- And the privacy of our subjects?

It was good to discuss with Annatar, look at the problem as one of their scientific issues. Annatar with his composure was making it even easier to forget they were standing before the place of execution, to let oneself be carried away by the intellectual challenge of building arguments.

\- Public safety is far more important than individuals’ privacy. Besides, if they’re plotting against the rightful rulers, interfere with the godly hierarchy of things, they’re not deserving of the right to privacy. One we cannot trust fully cannot be handed a tool that can be so easily misused against us.

\- Maybe there shall be longer processes though, before sentencing someone to capital punishment.

\- To make things linger even more than they are? It would be only natural for the convicted to try and make procedure longer, attempt to hide or even destroy proofs. We cannot allow that to happen. I assure you nobody is punished without solid evidence for one’s guilt, be it incriminating documents or forbidden speech overheard by one of my spies.

As if on cue, one of the crebains descended from the sky above them and sat upon Annatar’s shoulder: a stain of black on otherwise impeccable white robes. The bird crowed as if agreeing with its master and send Celebrimbor a piercing glare of one black eye.

Annatar stroked its wings absent mindedly, while continuing in his speech.

\- We cannot allow any delay on the brink of war.

\- War! – exclaimed Celebrimbor. – Do you think it will come to that?

\- For all your experience and long, for an elf, life in Arda till now you’ve never lost your naivety. What other development of the situation do you foresee?

\- I-

\- You hoped your relatives will join us in our glorious schemes? These same that didn’t even want to let me into their kingdoms nor speak to me? The High King cowering on the western shores, so as to be closer to the undeserving Valar? He’s concerned only for this tiny piece of land, too afraid to have a wider look on the world, let alone shaping it to his will.

\- But Artanis…

\- Oh, yes. Not so close minded as her husband is but how can you expect she would ever ally with me after she was the one that spoke against me most loudly?

\- I will talk to her. I’ll try to convince her. Perhaps she will listen to me more kindly than to you… especially if you’d not be there. We can’t just start the war with everyone around! We do not have enough people, even with the Easterlings. We do not have enough recourses.

\- We’ll gather allies. There are still some creatures on Arda that remember the past and hate Valar for it. They’d fight for us, willingly or after some coercion. As to resources you’re the ruler of the greatest trade center of Middle Earth, my lord, and Moria with its forges is just beside our gates.

\- But this is wrong! We are supposed to build a peaceful world, not to wrought more wars on Arda Marred.

\- And we will build it. But for the new order to raise, we need to crash the old. Oh don’t look at me like that. I never said we’ll start any wars, though we need to be ready for them. As old wisdom says, if you want peace, prepare for a war. That’s exactly what we’ll do. That, and keeping a close eye at our neighbors that could threaten us.

\- To that I can agree.

 

* * *

 

 

Galadriel sprang away from her Mirror as if burned by the sight. She swayed, trying to erase what she had saw from her mind, almost regretting taking a look into the unfathomable doom; but the images still lingered vividly behind her eyelids as if someone scorched them there.

_Celebrimbor, speaking to his Maiar guest, but calling him by the true name. Sauron._

_Gallows amongst the stones of Ost-in-Edhil; pyres of dead bodies, crebains feeding upon the hangmen._

_Tyelpe, clad into a tight fitting black attire, leading Sauron’s troops; a lean figure at the head of the great army._

_His escort, Men in black coats, whirling in the blowing wind, dressed after his example; the human Ring-bearers._

_The whole world immersed into the fire of war and death; at least as great as those brought by Fëanor’s Oath once; Feanorion causing deluge of blood once more._

Melian’s apprentice, greatest among the Noldor, perhaps since she was born or at least after Fëanor’s death, still trembled, shattered by what she’d witnessed, trying to catch her breath. Thus was how Celeborn found her and approached his wife hastily, concerned by her state.

She wasn’t able to speak about it yet, as he took her in his arms and held gently and so Galadriel only sent him mental images of what she’d saw, hearing his sharp intake of breath and body and spirit tensing in anger. She almost felt how hard it was for him to remain calm, to be there for her when she needed him and not to go grab his sword immediately.

Only after a while Galadriel spoke up.

\- He killed Finrod but what he did to my nephew is infinitely worse. He broke his will, he crashed his spirit, took away his chance of being re-embodied in the Halls of Mandos… - she inhaled a shaky breath, - The light of Aman never lit brightly in Fëanor’s line but I thought he’s different from the rest of them. After he had renounced his father I hoped there is a chance for him, that he will chose right when his time comes.

Celeborn just hold her tightly, stroking the gold waterfall of her hair. He wanted to offer her some comfort but he never really liked Celebrimbor and the distrust toward Noldor was almost ingrained in every Sinda so Celeborn couldn’t find any appropriate words. He choose the only thing he could do for Artanis at the moment, being close to her, providing the silent support.

Only after she had calmed enough, Celeborn asked:

\- Are you certain, my love, this is what will happen?

\- There are things that Mirror shows that may never come, that is true but I look in it long enough to learn to distinguish reality from possibility. – She retreated from Celeborn’s arms  far enough to look him in the eyes, which were almost at the same level as hers. – I’m afraid it is already happening.

\- Then we must warn Ereinion.


End file.
